capitulo 2:el que no lo hace cuando puede
by lovely rrh
Summary: Inglaterra deberá lidiar ahora con el hecho de reconocer de que ama a America pero para eso deberá desacerse de su orgullo ,aun que la historia no contiene nadamas el usuk...


**A qui está la continuación la verdad espero que les guste. Lo subi de nuevo por que ammm... tuve problemas con la escritura y no me di cuenta bueno todos somos humanos**

* * *

Sostuvo con fuerza al inglés besándolo más apasionadamente, sosteniéndole la cintura con delicadeza, y el británico que al inicio se negaba, ahora buscaba con desesperación el calor del otro pasando sus dedos por los rubios cabellos del americano, poco apoco el mayor fue dando permiso a que la lengua del otro invadiera su boca haciendo que sus lenguas comenzaran una danza pasional provocando que el ex-pirata emitiera leves gemidos para que al final ambos se tuvieran que separar por la falta de oxigeno.

-¿Q...qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba el de ojos esmeraldas volviendo en si y recobrando la compostura pero completamente ruborizado-.

esbozando una sonrisa el americano decido contestar.

-Te besé, ¿no es eso obvio?- respondió juguetonamente-.

El ojiazul intentó besar de nuevo al mayor pero este se alejó de él.

-Detente- dijo volteando su cabeza-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Esto no está bien-.

-¿Qué es lo que no está bien?-preguntaba acercándose peligrosamente al mayor-.

-Esto,esto no está bien-.

-Por "esto" ,¿te refieres a mostrar lo que realmente sientes? o ...¿a que seria mejor estar cerca de una cama o en un lugar más cómodo - decía sonriendo maliciosamente-.

Ante aquellas declaraciones el ojiverde se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba, no es que no lo hubiera pensado pero él era todo un caballero y como tal no permitiría que aquella nación que en algún tiempo fue su pequeño hermano lo besara de esa manera; era un hombre,sí, pero también era una nación y jamás permitiría que sus deseos (porque aun que lo negara también eran sus deseos ) lo manejaran de esa manera y por más que amara a la joven nación su orgullo, su maldito orgullo no le dejaría declarar lo que siempre ha querido y mientras el ingles discutía en su interior el menor ya le había robado otro beso, por lo que abriendo sus ojos como platos quedó completamente embelesado al sentir los labios del menor sobre los suyos, ya no era un beso vehemente sino uno suave, gentil.

Dejarse lleva, sentirlo, disfrutar de algo que se llama amor (¿?), volverse uno, y lo siguiente...

****_PPAASS****_

Incluso los lentes del rubio salieron volando y él golpeó contra la parrilla debido al golpe que el ex-pirata le dio y acto seguido de eso el mayor salió de ahí sin siquiera voltear a verlo. ¡Demonios!, eso si que dolía no se comparaba con la fuerza de la ex-colonia pero por Dios que sí dolía . Sobándose la mejilla lastimada el rubio de ojos azules dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro porque todo esto no se iba a dejar así Un héroe nunca se rinde con su damisela y mucho menos cuando ahora sabía que el ingles se sentía igual por él.

_Ya sabia que me amabas y que lo negabas para mi e incluso a ti , pero ahora con todo lo que ocurrió es hora de que lo sepas..._

-NO ME VOY A DAR POR VENCIDO-Exclamó decidido-.

El británico que ya se encontraba lejos del lugar pudo escuchar sus fuertes gritos provocando que todo el Reino Unido se estremeciera.

-Idiota-.

Ambos se quedaron separados meditando en lo que había ocurrido entre los dos, uno pensaba en como el ex-imperio era un increíble besador y como hacer que este admitiera su amor por él, por otro lado el ingles pensando en como permitió que "eso " ocurriera pero al hacerlo su corazón iba a mil por hora al recordar cada caricia , ¡por Dios que era bueno!, pero sabia que si seguía pensando en aquello su corazón terminaría por salirse de su pecho así que se recostó en el sofá que Francia tenía en su oficina.

# Es una lastima que esos dos se hayan separado#- tecleaba en la computadora una castaña de cabello largo-.

-#Pero no fue del todo malo Inglaterra-san se mostró bastante dispuesto #- le respondía en el chat el de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color-.

-#Tienes razón esos dos no tardarán en estar juntos#-.

-#¿Hungría-san tiene un plan?#-.

-#Se puede decir que si, pero creo que en este caso lo mejor es improvisar#-.

Acto seguido ambos países se desconectaron, el japonés se dispuso a descansar mientras que la Húngara debía limpiar primero la sangre del derrame nasal. Ahora era tan feliz ya se había cansado del foto montaje con esos dos y ya tenía la oportunidad de juntarles.

* * *

****************************Al día siguiente******************************

El inglés jamás había sufrido tanto por la espera de un nuevo día así que prácticamente no durmió y en cuanto vio la luz del amanecer se dispuso a salir dejando al Americano adentro (por supuesto que Francia fue quien le abrió la puerta después de todo ya había conseguido lo que quería).

-¿Pero qué estabas pensando idiota del vino?- preguntaba enojado el ojiverde-.

-Mais mon ami,¿no es eso lo que siempre deseaste?-respondía con picardía el Francés -.

-Yo jamás he deseado quedarme encerrado en el edificio de cede para las naciones-.

-Tal vez no en la cede pero si con el pequeño héroe -.

-¡Eres!...- antes de que pudiera completar la frase fue callado por el francés que colocó la mano en su boca-.

-Nier la vérité est un péché, pregúntale a cualquiera todos sabemos que amas a esa molesta nación- terminó de decir el país del amor con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo sonrojar al británico frente a él-.

-No sé de que hablas- decía retirándose del otro-.

El ingles comenzó a alejarse con rapidez sin mirar atrás como si fuera una costumbre, dándole la espalda a su mayor problema.

-¡ DÉJAME DECIRTE ALGO QUE ITA-CHAN ME DIJO UNA VEZ...EL QUE NO LO HACE CUANDO PUEDE NO PODRÁ CUANDO LO HAGA!-.

¿_Qué se supone que eso significa _?_, y qué le pasa a la gente que ahora le da por gritarme las cosas cuando me estoy alejando_

_~No tengo que ser yo~_

El británico por fin llegó a su casa. Tomando una taza de té se sentó en su elegante sofá, frente a él una mesa de centro y el teléfono encima de ella.

_" pregúntale a cualquiera, todos sabemos que amas a esa molesta nación... "_

Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_~Realmente no soy yo~_

_Vamos Inglaterra no estarás considerando la idea de llamara todos, ¿ o si?, eso solo que es imposible que sea yo ... pero y ...¿y si realmente es verdad?.¿Y si me ama tanto como yo...? ¡Qué estoy diciendo ! ¡No! Jamás diré esa palabra que tanto puedo llegar a lastimarme_

~Es solo que quiero ser yo~

Después de haberlo meditado un poco más por fin se decidió en tomar el teléfono y realizar una pequeña encuesta y no porque el idiota del vino también llamado el país del amor le hubiere dado la idea , sino porque ... bueno no se le ocurría una excusa pero de igual manera no es como si se lo fuera a comentar a la nación aun que claro no pensó en el hecho de que llamándoles a todos para pedir una opinión éstas naciones pudieran ser indiscretas.

Llamada a Italia

Alguien dulce y sincero, alguien que no sabe mentir. Una buena opción para comenzar.

-Buenos días- respondió una voz gruesa del otro lado del teléfono-.

-Buenos días Alemania, ¿podrías comunicarme con Italia por favor?-.

-Yo ya me iba pero le pediré a Romano que se lo pida-.

-Gracias-.

La voz del alemán parecía triste con cierto tono de amargura tal vez algo bastante malo había ocurrido (no era tan fácil hacer que Alemania se escuchara afligido), pero ese no era asunto de él y tenía sus propios "problemas".

- buongiorno- se escuchó la voz alegre del italiano más joven al otro lado del teléfono-.

-Buenos días Italia-.

-¡Oh!, Inglaterra,que milagro.¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-.

-Llamo para pedirte un favor que será un secreto entre nosotros,¿podrás guardar el secreto?-.

- ...~ve -.

-¿Crees que...pareciera que ... amo a América?- la voz se le quebró al final-.

-...-.

-... -.

-Yo creo que no puedes estar ni vivir sin él, pero te niegas tanto lo que sientes que no te das cuenta que lo que haces es gritar que lo amas-.

-...Pero... si lo único que yo le grito es; tonto,idiota, estúpido yankee... no creo que eso sea gritarle que lo quiero- respondió el Ingles completamente confundido-.

-Cada quien tiene su forma de decirlo todo depende de como sea cada quien-.

-¿Has escuchado que Alemania lo diga alguna vez?-.

- ... - Veneciano se había paralizado ante aquella pregunta-.

-Italia, ¿estás bien?-.

-...S...si, estoy tengo que ir - respondió completamente triste-.

-Adiós-.

Veneciano no acostumbraba a terminar una conversación de esa manera, pero aquella frase lo había lastimado; Alemania,Alemania, ese nombre lo hería. Pareciera que no era el único con problemas.

Llamada a Japón

- Ohayōgozaimasu- respondió una voz tranquila-.

-Ah...Hola...Japón-.

- Igirisu-san, ¿cómo se encuentra?-.

-Bien, estoy bien-.

-¿A qué debo el honor de su llamada?-.

-Quisiera hacerte una pregunta, pero me gustaría que esta fuera un secreto entre los dos,¿Crees que podrías hacerlo ?-.

-Sabe que puede confiar en mi-.

-¿ Pensarías en la posibilidad de que América me ame?-.

- ... -.

-¿Japón?- al otro lado del teléfono se logró escuchar una risita -.

, es indudable que te ama- el comentario hiso que el Británico se sonroja completamente-.

-¿ Pensarías en la posibilidad de que yo ... ya sabes..."eso" a...a...a...a...?- se quedó sin palabras, no era lo mismo decírselo al pequeño Italia que decírselo a Japón quien era estoico (claro que eso no era del todo cierto)-.

-América-san-.

-Si-dijo con su último suspiro-.

- Sabe que le importa más que otra persona (nación) y me refiero al sentido romántico-.

-Gra...gracias por tu sinceridad-.

-De nada-.

El que un país tan reservado como lo era el japonés lo dijera debía significar algo de verdad y es que ademas de Veneciano y Japón no tenía confianza en nadie más (aun que a decir verdad no es que tuviera tanta confianza en aquellos dos pero era con los que mejor se llevaba), aun que también estaba el pequeño Canadá pero pareciera que lo hubiera olvidado, seguramente después le llegaría a la mente el dulce Matty ,las llamadas a los demás países tuvieron una pregunta variada, había quien le era sincero y amable y otros que no sabían que contestar (aun que conciderando el tipo de pregunta no era de extrañarse) y uno que otro que era un tanto agresivo en la explicación. Era obvio que lo amaba y sin embargo ahi estaba de nuevo su orgullo que definitivamente no iba a dejar decir lo que sentía.

* * *

**************************** Al día siguiente***************************************** 

_ bloody hell ! otra junta. ¡por qué demonios tengo que venir!, estoy demasiado cansado,demasiado adolorido ...holy shit !_

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la junta a la que asistía conllevaba seguir un protocolo tan ordenado (bueno en toda junta mundial debes hacerlo pero a la mayoría de las naciones parecía importarles demasiado poco el orden ) aun que de cierta manera se esperaba algo así después de todo se trataba de Alemania. En la junta pudo notar algo completamente inusual -a parte del orden- y era que Italia parecía evitar estar cerca del Alemán inclusive prestó atención toda la junta tomando partido de ella dando a conocer varios puntos realmente importantes para poder ayudar a la economía mundial y la contaminación del planeta - aun que la junta tan solo era de la economía pero sus propuestas realmente eran buenas asi que al final con el tiempo que restaba dedicaron un tiempo para la contaminación-pero no solo eso sino que a pesar de todo aquello Veneciano siquiera se habia dignado a saludar y despedirse del alemán y aun que todos parecieron notar que Italia había sido demasiado participativo tan solo Japón,Romano y él pudieron notar que aparentemente el pequeño Italia temblaba de miedo con el Alemán cerca, ninguno sabía que era lo que sucedía si Feliciano era siempre tan empalagoso y sobre todo con el rubio fortachon de ojos azules.

-Oye Kiku,¿ tienes idea de lo que ese macho patatas le ha hecho a mi imbranato fratello?- preguntaba el mayor de los Italias fingiendo no sentirse preocupado utilisando el nombre humano de Japón para entrar en un ambiente un poco más privado -.

-No, durante el tiempo que estoy con ellos Ludwig jamás le ha hecho nada a Feliciano... bueno siempre le exige en el entrenamiento pero eso es algo normal- respondía con un tono de voz que mostraba su preocupación-.

- Hace una cinco días que está de esa manera y por más que le pido (grito y ordeno) que me diga que sucede simplemente evade la pregunta haciendose el idiota como siempre-.

- En realidad... no te diste cuenta de esto por que segun lo que Feliciano me cuenta estabas en un viaje y regresaste hace seis días pero en realidad algo le sucedia desde hace dos semanas-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- exclamó el hermano mayor sin poder evitar demostrar su preocupación-.

-Al inicio no me di cuenta pero al cabo de algunos días comenzó a tener un comportamiento extraño , intenté preguntarle pero evadió mi pregunta asi que me dediqué a observarlo.A simple vista no parecía que algo sucediera pero al verlo detenidamente Feliciano trataba de evitar el contacto con Ludwig-.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que el día que regresé a casa el macho patatas intentaba acercarse a mi fratello parecía que intentaba pedirle algo pero en cuanto vio que estaba ahi lo dejó en paz y el día en que Arthur habló por telefono Feliciano estaba llorando encerrado en su habitación yo no estaba ahi cuando todo ocurrió en un principio pero allí estaba el bastardo intentando que abriera la puerta, igualmente le pedí (exigí y amenacé de muerte) para que abriera la puerta-.

Ambas naciones estaban preocupados por el dulce Feliciano. El Reino Unido tan sólo escuchaba a lo lejos la conversación.

_A si que eso era lo que sucedió ese día la actitud de Italia habia cambiado después de mencionar a Alemania,¿que habrá sucedido?_

Cuando la nación se disponía a formar parte de la conversación el joven Americano se dirigía hacia él y cuando se dio cuenta de ello salió caminando lo más rápido que pudo para evitar crusar palabra con la ex-colonia aun que a pesar del orden que el Alemán mantenía en la junta el heroe se las había arreglado para molestarlo.

_Holy shit!, ya bastante problema tuve contigo durante el día de ayer y la junta ¡Ya dejame en paz!_

Demasiado inutil, el americano era bastante rápido y pronto lo alcansaria pero justo cuando estaba a punto de...

****¡ZAZ!****

Alfred terminó chocando contra una mujer de cabello negro y ojos color ambar, el Ingles volteo inmediatamente para ver lo sucedido.

_¡D__emonios Alfred vijate por donde persigues a la gente que puedes terminar lastimandote estupido yankee!...espera ¡qué!,no,no,no,no, yo me refiero a que puedes terminar lastimando a alguien más,¡ no tu!... no es que me interese si estás bien o no...¡POR DIOS ISE UNA ENCUESTA CON LAS DEMAS NACIONES DE SI ERA DEMASIADO OBVIO QUE TE AHFHLASD "ESO" POR SUPUESTO QUE ME PREOCUPA ÉL NO ALGUIEN MAS! ¡Oh shit, incluso termino peleando conmigo mismo..._

La discución interna del británico terminó al ver como la ex-colonia cargaba heroicamente a la mujer dejandola en una banca sobando la pantorrilla de su pierna muy delicadamente tratando de que el dolor de la mujer disminuyera un poco .

~¿Qué estás haciendo?~

Al ver la belleza de aquella mujer sintió un poco de celos.

~¿Lo olvidas?, solo yo

Solo a mi puedes tocar

Solo a mi puedes sonreirle con esa

estupida pero hermosa sonrisa que tienes

¿Crees que lo olvidé?

Solias llorar pidiendome que no me fuera

pidiendome que tomara tu mano

solo seriamos tu y yo

...

Y aun asi, a pesar de que quise detenerte

me di cuenta de que tu independencia había llegado

y que mis deseos egoistas de mantenerte con migo

eran enfermisos

Me convencí que fue lo bien que te crié

lo que iso que fueras capaz de independisarte de mi

Me convencí de que mi pequeño hermano

era fuerte para enfrentarse al mundo

Me convencí de que a pesar de todo

a pesar de la politica

seguirias siendo mi hermano menor

¿Crees que dejaré que me vuelvas a abandonar?

NO

No voy a permitirlo

¿Qué dijiste?,¿Qué me amas?

Date cuenta de que no es así

Date cuenta de que no es correcto

¿Qué pensarian los demas?

¿Qué no importa?

...

Tan fuerte

pero en el fondo eres un niño, en el fondo soy tu capricho

Ja,un capricho, a lo que me has rebajado

¿Qué dijiste?,¿Qué me amas?

Es solo que la gran potencia aun no consigue ganar su trofeo

... ~

De los ojos de Arthur comenzaron a salir lagrimas, agacho la mirada y se hecho a correr. Por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos nunca se dio cuenta de la llegada del esposo y los hijos de la mujer, nunca se dio cuenta de que Alfred lo vio llorar ...

_qué fue lo que me sucedió, por que comencé a llorar,no es eso lo que debió maldición_

* * *

**Hasta aqui el segundo capitulo, bueno la verdad he pensado en escribirlo con un poco de comedia pero a decir verdad soy pesima en lo que a comedia se trata , pero si el capitulo inició muy informal supongo que notarán que acabó de una manera algo dramática supongo que me siento más comoda en ese género. Por favor dejen un comentario ya sea si es para decirme lo terrible que escribo o si es que te gustó. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron en el primer capitulo. **


End file.
